Let It Hurt
by Rachel Lyse Brook
Summary: (This is little thing I thought up while listening to some music.) John's going through some emails and decides to turn on some music. When Rascal Flatts' Let it Hurt suddenly comes on... and our beloved blogger works through some difficult pain... Post-Reichenbach. Enjoy!


Hey, friends! I know it's been a while! Here's a short drabble I thought up. enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

John opened his computer, opening up his browser and looking through emails. It was so quiet in the flat, and he couldn't stand it. Opening up a tab, he typed in .

Signing into the website, he decided he wanted to listen to something different. Typing "country" into the search bar and clicked on the first station.

The first song to play was an upbeat song about Alcohol. It was silly and had John laughing by the end of it.

The next song was a bit more somber, one about a break up.

For the next hour, John made his way through his emails, and even cleaned the flat, all while listening to the brazen American music.

But it was the sound of a piano that stopped him dead in his tracks.

**7:42 in the morning**  
**8 seconds before it all sinks in**  
**Put your best face on for the world**  
**Fake another smile and just pretend**  
**But you're just puttin' off the pain**  
**Nothing's ever really gonna change**

Frozen to the spot, John's hand dropped to his side, the rag he was using to clean dangling by his fingers. This song…something about it struck him to the very core….

**So let it hurt, let it bleed**  
**Let it take you right down to your knees**  
**Let it burn to the worst degree**

John turned slowly to look at the computer, the voice practically begging him do do as the song asked. And part of him was shaking to do so.

He hadn't let himself hurt in a long time…keeping the walls up, blocking out the pain of…

He couldn't even bear to think of that event….

**May not be what you want, but it's what you need**  
**Sometimes the only way around it**  
**Is to let love do it's work**

He takes a step towards the computer, his hands shaking.

**And let it hurt**  
**Yeah, let it hurt**

He's now standing in front of the laptop. Part of him is telling him to turn off the song._ I don't need this right now!_

**3:28 in the morning  
Countin' up the spaces between the rain**

_How many nights have I spent trying to sleep, but all I saw was images of that day?_

**You're gettin' used to the rocks at the bottom**  
**Your heart goes numb, but the lonely stays the same**

_I don't want to be around people! People hurt…._

**And that's the price you're bound to pay**  
**And there's really nothing anyone can say**  
**Oh, there's only just one way**

_One one way? Why only one?_

**So let it hurt, let it bleed**  
**Let it take you right down to your knees**  
**Let it burn to the worst degree**

Anger rose up in John, he was practically shaking with rage. He hated all that had happened. It wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FAIR!

All Sherlock had ever done was help! All he had ever done was try! And now both of them had suffered an undue consequence! They didn't deserve this!

Sherlock didn't deserve death.

So why had it been allowed to happen?

_WHY?_ His mind raged as hot tears filled his eyes. _WHY!?_

**May not be what you want, but it's what you need**  
**Sometimes the only way around it**  
**Is to let love do it's work**  
**So go on**  
**Yeah, let it hurt**

And let it hurt he did. Tears flowed from his eyes for the first time in a long time.

**You might just find you're better for it**  
**When you let go and you learn**  
**To let it hurt, let it bleed**  
**Let it take you right down to your knees**

Sinking down to his knees, John covered his face as painful sobs shook his frame. A soldier, reduced to tears. He hadn't felt human in a long time.

But it felt good to hurt.

**Oh…**  
**Sometimes the only way around it**  
**Is to let love do it's work**  
**So go on**  
**And let it hurt**  
**Oh, let it hurt**

**7:42 in the morning**  
**8 seconds before it all sinks in**

John's still crying when the song ends, he stays that way for a good while. How long, he'll never remember (or tell). Eventually, he gets up and dries his eyes. He turns off pandora and sets to work on dinner.

It was good to let the pain sink in and get out.

It felt good.

* * *

I hope you liked this!

As to A Way to Freedom, I'm working on the last chapter. I hope to have it up sometime in January. If there's a delay, I apologize in advance!

Thank you! Please leave a review. I like those!

~Rachel


End file.
